


Letting Go

by melancholicnim



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fate & Destiny, Lost Memories, M/M, jaesahi, yesahi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholicnim/pseuds/melancholicnim
Summary: We meet people by fate but we find the ones we love by choice.Asahi lost his memories due to an accident. Now that he's starting a new life with his new found love, what would happen if suddenly he remembers his past.
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Hamada Asahi, Hamada Asahi/Bang Yedam, Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk, YeSahi, Yoon Jaehyuk/Hamada Asahi, asabangye - Relationship, jaesahi - Relationship, yedam/asahi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. Hamada Asahi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I saw an edit on twitter about Yedam, Asahi and Jaehyuk and got inspired by it. Hope you guys like it

Asahi woke up late today. He’s been having headaches these past few days. And it’s keeping him up on most nights. A guy keeps popping up in his dreams. His face is quite blurry but it seems like this guy, and him are close. He then will wake up with his head throbbing in pain. He just thanked the heavens that Yedam was there with him whenever that happens. Since the day that Asahi had his headaches again, Yedam suggested that he should stay and sleep in Asahi’s room. Speaking of Yedam, today is his birthday.  _ Now, where is he? _ Asahi got out of his bed and found his boyfriend in the kitchen, cooking their breakfast.

He slowly walks towards Yedam's back and then hugs him. Yedam flinched a bit but then smiled as he put his free hand over Asahi's arms. "Happy birthday Yedammie. Why are you up this early?" Asahi asked, his chin resting on Yedam's shoulders. "I should've cooked for you."

Yedam turned around and kissed Asahi's cheek. "It's okay. I wanted to cook for us today. Also thank you for greeting me Sahi-kun" He said as he turned around again to cook. 

"Then can I take you out on a date today?" He said as he sat on their table, his hand on his chin, wiggling his eyebrows while Yedam placed their food on the table. 

Yedam rolls his eyes trying not to smile as he sits down in front of him. "But we have a lot to do today. We should start packing our stuff. We only got a week now before our flight to Japan." 

Yedam was promoted and assigned to a recording company in Japan and they have decided to stay in Japan for good. That way, Asahi would be close to his parents and can also proceed to inherit his parents' business. Yedam's family was okay with it. They just require Yedam to visit them every holiday or vice versa. 

"That can wait. We should celebrate your birthday. Let me take you somewhere nice. C'mon." Asahi said, holding his boyfriend's free hand. Yedam nods as he tightens his hold on Asahi's hands. Asahi smiles and continues to eat his food.

After their breakfast, they prepare themselves to go out. They walk hand in hand as they stroll the streets. They decided to ride the bus today. Yedam suggested it because he thinks it's sweet. Asahi just agrees with him. After an hour ride, they arrived at an amusement park. Asahi doesn't really know how he knew about this place but last night as he scrolled on his phone he saw an advertisement and somehow feels a bit of familiarity.

Yedam was excited once they got in. He kept on dragging Asahi from one ride to another. Asahi just looked at him with amusement. Seeing Yedam this happy makes him happy too. They spent the whole day playing and riding whatever they find interesting. They even bet on who's going to get sick first after two rides on the gyro swing, with which Yedam loses. The last thing they decided to ride was the Ferris wheel. They sat beside each other. Yedam's resting his head on Asahi's shoulders, playing with Asahi's fingers.

"Asahi" he called him. Asahi replies with a short 'hmm?'. "Do you remember? Today's also the day when we first met." He continued and looked at Asahi. 

Asahi smiles. "Yes, it has been a tough 2 years being with you." Asahi receives a smack on his shoulders on this remark. He just laughed at Yedam's annoyed face.

"I'm just kidding. Of course, I remember. It was the day that I lost myself, but you've found me." Asahi said looking at him, holding Yedam's both hands. He moves his hands on Yedam's cheek as he closes the gap between them. He closes his eyes. A faint image flashes on his head. He ignores this as he moves away from Yedam slowly. Leaving another peck on his forehead after. They smiled at each other as silence surrounded them, happy with just spending time with each other appreciating the view from the top of the Ferris wheel.

Before they went home, Yedam suddenly craved coffee. Asahi just agreed to him. Besides, who wouldn't want some coffee on a cold spring afternoon. They've decided to stop by the nearest coffee shop. 

_ Café by the Flowers. _

Asahi read that name again and again.  _ Why does it sound familiar? _ He looks at his surroundings. 

_ "Hi-kun we've been friends for years now. Don't you think it's time for us to take it to the next level?" he asked him. His hands were sweaty as he held the other's hand. _

_ "What?" He asked. He felt his heart beating fast. _

_ He looks at him intently in the eyes. "I like you Hi-kun. Please be my boyfriend." _

Asahi touches his head as he feels pain again.  _ What was that about? This was the same place.  _ He closes his eyes as he tries to endure the pain. His hold on Yedam's hand tightens which makes the other look at him.

"Sahi, are you okay? Is your head aching again?" He asked. His voice and eyes were full of concern as he held Asahi's face. He looked at him as the pain subsided. "C'mon let's go home," Yedam said as he pulled Asahi but Asahi pulled him back.

"I'm okay. Let's go." He said as he pulled Yedam inside the store.

"No. It's okay. We can just make coffee at home" Yedam insisted but Asahi still pulled him and brought him to the nearest table.

"Wait here, I'll buy it for you." Asahi said and left before Yedam could protest. Yedam just sighs as he looks at his boyfriend who comically walked his way to order coffee. Yedam just shakes his head and laughs at him. Asahi looked back at him when he heard his laugh and tried to give him a funny wink. Yedam just replied with a finger heart.

Asahi continued to walk his way to the counter with a smile on his face. Completely forgetting what happened in his mind earlier. He walks up to the cashier to order.

"Good afternoon sir. What would you like to have today?" The cashier asked, not looking at him. The guy was busy picking up receipts and tissues he needed to throw away.

"Please give me one americano and one latte. Regular size for take-out" Asahi spoke while finding his card on his wallet.

The guy suddenly stood up and looked at the man in front of him. He easily recognized his voice. "Asahi." He said his mouth slightly agape. He couldn't believe he'd see him again after two years. 

Asahi looked up at the man. "Ah yes, I'm Asahi. I forgot to give you my name, but how did you know that?"

The man didn't respond. His eyes were quite teary as he proceeded to hug Asahi even though the counter was between them. But he was immediately pushed back by Asahi quite forcefully. 

"I'm sorry. But do I know you?" Asahi asked while straightening out his clothes. He tried to keep his cool, trying not to be rude.

The guy was taken aback, looking confused. He's also quite overwhelmed to see him again so he's finding it hard to sort out his words. "Asahi, It's me Jaehyuk. We-- I--" He stumbled on his words as Asahi just looked at him confused.

Before he had a chance to complete his sentence, Asahi's attention was stolen by Yedam. He linked his arms on Asahi's arms as he asked, "Sahi-kun what's taking you so long?" He saw how Jaehyuk had his hands on his boyfriend's wrist. "Is everything okay?" 

Asahi pulled his hands from Jaehyuk. "Yes. Everything's okay. I'll just have to pay for our drinks." Asahi said as he handed over his card to Jaehyuk.

Jaehyuk just looked at him. "Asahi, can we talk please?" He said. His eyes pleading. Yedam frowns at this. It's the first time in two years that someone recognized him. He looks at Asahi who's looking at Jaehyuk full of confusion.

"Sahi-kun, I'll just make coffee at home. Let's go." Yedam said as he pulled Asahi out of the Café. They walked on the streets silently, no one dared to speak. Asahi was silent. His mind was occupied by the thought of the man and the looks he gave him. Yedam on the other hand is holding Asahi's hand tightly. He was shocked to see someone who recognized Asahi. Looking at that guy's face, it seems that Asahi and the guy had a close relationship.  _ He also looked familiar. _ Their minds are both occupied by different things and things stayed silent until the bus came.


	2. Yoon Jaehyuk

Back at the Café, Jaehyuk changed shifts with his co-worker, Jeongwoo for him to get some air. He fished his phone out of his pocket and started to dial. After three rings someone answered. "Jihoon-hyung" 

"Jaehyuk? Why? Is there an emergency at the Café?" The older asks. Jaehyuk never called him this late, except if something happened at the Café, it was his Café after all.

"No hyung." He paused. "But I finally saw him.” He continues, his one hand massaging his temple. “I finally saw Asahi.”

“What?! Where?!” Jihoon asked.

“He was at the shop but something was off.” He said the disappointment in his voice was evident. “He doesn’t remember me.”

_ Flashback two years ago… _

_ “Is everything prepared now hyung?” Jaehyuk asked. He opened his phone camera again to check if he looked okay. He looks at the time. It's 8 am. 'Great. I still have an hour to make sure everything's ready.' _

_ "Everything is settled. But you," Jihoon paused and held Jaehyuk's both shoulders. "need to calm down. You've been asking me that question for half an hour now." He continues as he pats his friend’s head. He's been there for Jaehyuk whenever it comes to Asahi, supporting him and helping him in the best way he can. He was one of the witnesses on how Jaehyuk and Asahi's friendship turned into love.  _

_ "Do you think he's really coming back?" Jaehyuk asked. Asahi went back to Japan to celebrate the holiday with his family. But his stay got extended because it took a month to persuade his family to let him continue his last year in college in Korea.  _

_ "Well, he messaged you didn't he?" _

_ "Yes, but he didn't say that his family agreed. He just said that he's coming back." Jaehyuk was worried. As much as he wanted Asahi back to him, he doesn't want Asahi to disobey his parents. _

_ "Just trust him okay," Jihoon said as he walked inside the Café to check that everything's in their perfect place. _

_ Jaehyuk sat for a while looking at the bouquet of flowers he's going to give his boyfriend. He's going back to Korea today. He wanted to surprise Asahi. He wanted to celebrate their first anniversary together at the same place where they first met, and where their relationship became official. In Jihoon's owned Café, Café by the flowers.  _

It is still fresh in Jaehyuk's memories as he looks at the chair where he sat two years ago. He waited for him. He waited for Asahi to come back to him.  _ But he never came. _ The rain poured down on him that day. The flowers wilted away by the rain. Jihoon was trying to pull him up to his seat but he just sat there.

_ 4 PM.  _

_ "Jaehyuk, c'mon let's go inside. We can still wait for him there. It's still early, maybe his flight just got delayed. Let’s check if he messaged you.” Jihoon said, trying to think positively. He gets Jeahyuk’s phone from his wet and cold hands. He opened Jaehyuk’s phone and saw that Jaehyuk’s been trying to call and message Asahi for four hours already but none was answered.  _

_ “Jaehyuk, please let’s just get inside. You might get sick.” Jihoon said as he instructed his workers to bring Jaehyuk.  _

The next days were the hardest. Jaehyuk skipped school and his work at the Café just to go to places where Asahi might be.  _ But he wasn’t there. _ He was out of it for months until Jihoon decided he'd had enough of Jaehyuk looking kind of lifeless and dragged him back to work.  __ He can still remember Jihoon’s words.  _ “If you want Asahi back then do everything that you can. But you need to fix yourself first. Once you regain yourself and finally find the courage to fight for him, and then tell me. I’ll bring you to Japan right away”.  _

Now that he finally saw Asahi. He needs to know what happened to him, to them. He needs to talk to Asahi. To take him back. To get their love back.

Yedam and Asahi were still silent during the bus ride until they stepped out. Asahi was the first one who broke the silence. “Yedam” he called him as he walked with him again, hand in hand. 

Yedam just replied to him with a thin smile. He’s afraid of what Asahi would say.  _ Please, not on my birthday. _

Asahi smiled back at him. “Did you have fun today?” he asked as he squishes Yedam’s hand. He’s still confused and curious about the things that happened at the Café. But he didn’t want to ruin his boyfriend's birthday. Besides, for him, Yedam is the most important.

Yedam smiled, for real this time as he swayed their intertwined hands. He became talkative again as he told Asahi about what ride was his favorite, how he contemplated buying ice cream or cotton candy but decided not to because Asahi might tease him. He also told him how excited he was to go to Japan with him which reminded him of the things unpacked on their shared condo. 

“The last one to get back at the apartment would pack all the things by himself tomorrow!” Yedam shouted excitedly as he ran away from Asahi. The other was dumbstruck but then started to race with him. 

_ “Race to our house, the first one who gets there has the chance to have his wish granted by the other. Deal? _ ”  _ the guy asked.  _

_ The other didn’t reply but started to run fast. He was leading. He was almost there. But suddenly the other grabbed his bag and started to sprint faster. When he saw that the other already won, he gave up and just decided to walk. _

_ The other was waiting for him in front of the house. Smiling mischievously, proud that he won against him. He rolled his eyes at him. “So what is it that you want?” he asked him, arms crossed over his chest. _

_ “Have a date with me.” _

Asahi stopped running as he felt a pang on his head. He closed his eyes and pressed his head tightly. The pain was terrible as scenarios of him and a guy, which face he still cannot see clearly, invaded his mind. He fell to his knees as he clutched his hair and shouted in pain.

Yedam looked back. As soon as he saw Asahi, he ran back as fast as he could. Yedam calls for help as he hugs Asahi tight. Asahi grips his shirt squeezing his eyes tightly, wishing for the pain to stop.  _ I don’t want to remember if it hurts this much. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried while I was typing this.


	3. Bang Yedam

* * *

Asahi is now lying at Yedam’s bed. He looked at Yedam who is now on his phone. Worry is written all over his face. Yedam called Asahi’s doctor as soon as they got home. She asked him about what happened and how Asahi was doing. She told him to bring Asahi tomorrow for a checkup. The call ended and Yedam approached Asahi’s bedside. 

Asahi avoided his gaze, “I’m sorry I ruined your birthday.” he said. “I was supposed to give you the best date as a birthday gift but I ruined it”, he continued while slightly hitting the cushions.

Yedam just gave him a smile and held his hand. “No, you didn’t. Besides, having you with me is the best gift ever,” he said. Asahi couldn’t help but smile. He’s lucky he has Yedam too. “Rest now Sahi-kun. I’ll just call someone then I’ll be back okay?.” Asahi just replied with a nod. 

Yedam went to his old room and dialed his best friend's number. After three rings someone answered the call.

“Doyoung.”

“Happy birthday Yedam-ah. So I guess you spend your whole day with Asahi.” his best friend tried to tease him.

“Thank you. Yeah, we went out on a date.” Yedam replied.

“You don’t sound excited. Did something happen?” Doyoung asked, getting more serious this time.

“Someone recognized him”, Yedam said, sounding quite dismayed.

“Well, that’s a first. Don’t you think it’s time for you to tell him the truth?” he asked him. 

Yedam frowns at this. “I don’t want to lose him”

“Don’t you think you’ll lose him more if you wouldn’t tell him the truth?” He said. Yedam didn’t reply.  _ Should he? _ He was still thinking when Doyoung spoke again. “If he really loves you, you won’t lose him,” Doyoung said, trying to convince him. 

Yedam didn't reply. Should he really tell him? He was still thinking when Doyoung spoke again, "If he really loves you now, he wouldn't leave you. You won't lose him." 

The call ended with Doyoung being a jerk and teased him again as he greeted him again with a happy birthday. 

Yedam stood up from his bed and opened a drawer on his desk where an old phone and wallet were hidden. He opened the phone, a picture of Asahi and a guy greeted him. A smile was on both of their faces. He recalls the guy from the coffee shop.  _ So that was really him.  _ Suddenly the phone chimed. " _ Asahi, It's Jaehyuk. Is this still your number? Can we talk?"  _

_ Flashback two years ago… _

_ It was Yedam's birthday today. He was supposed to meet his best friend Doyoung but the guy stood him up because he forgot to tell him that he was going to their province today. Yedam was about to go back home when his cousin suddenly called him. She asked him to come by the hospital to get his gift from her. Apparently, she's got a lot of patients to attend to.  _

_ Yedam went to the hospital to get his cousin's gift and was about to leave when he saw a patient's profile on his cousin's desk. Room 116. Hamada Asahi.  _

_ "Noona, this patient. What happened to him?" He asked while looking at the papers included in it. Post-traumatic amnesia. _

_ "Hey you shouldn't look at that," his cousin said as she pulled the folder from Yedam. Yedam stood there for a while then he suddenly ran. _

_ "Yedam, where are you going?!" Yedam heard his cousin half-shouted before he turned on a corridor. Room 114...115...116. _

_ He stopped in his tracks as he peeped over the transparent part of the room door. There he is. Hamada Asahi. His long time crush. He met Asahi in college. He met him in the music club where he was the vice president. They only have small talks on every club activity. But that was it they never talked longer than that. He always just looks at him from afar. Liking him from afar. _

_ He opens the door which caught the attention of Asahi who was currently looking at the window.  _

_ He looks at him. He tries to remember his face. "Who are you?" He asked. _

_ "I'm Yedam. Bang Yedam. I'm your, uhh" he paused. "I'm your friend." Lie. _

_ Asahi looks at him, thinking if he should trust Yedam. "If you are really my friend, then I guess you know a lot of things about me?" He said, his hands playing with the duvet over his legs. _

_ Yedam smiles. "Of course. Can I sit next to you?" He asked pointing at the chair next to Asahi's bed. Asahi just nods.  _

_ Yedam sat at the chair. He looks at Asahi's face as the sun sets behind him. Yedam thinks he looks even more dreamy in that view. He started to tell him things he knows about Asahi. Things he knew thanks to their common friend Haruto who is patient enough to tell him stories about Asahi and who answers all his questions about him. _

_ They talk for hours until Yedam noticed it's getting a bit late and he needs to go home. He bid goodbye to Asahi and he replied with a smile. Yedam stood up from where he was sitting and was about to leave but Asahi held his wrist. _

_ "Will I see you again tomorrow?" He asked. Who could've resisted the desperate and pleading eyes that are looking at him? Not to mention it was the eyes of someone he likes. Yedam smiled wide at him and nods multiple times. Asahi smiled back. _

_ He was at the door when Asahi suddenly spoke again. "Happy birthday Yedammie." He said which caught Yedam by surprise.  _

_ He looked back at him and was about to ask but Asahi cut him off. "I saw the card from the paper bag you're holding." He said. He saw the gift from Yedam's cousin. _

_ Yedam smiled for the nth time today and replied, "Thank you Sahi-kun." _

After that, Yedam was scolded by his cousin because of what he did. But eventually, he was granted permission to visit Asahi every day to tell him something about himself. His cousin also told him about what happened to Asahi. Apparently, a car hit him while he was about to cross the street. His cousin also gave him Asahi's things, giving him the task to call Asahi's parents. At first, they didn't take it too well but thanks to Yedam's persuasive powers and his kind words, Asahi's parents took a liking to Yedam. Yedam and Asahi became friends for a year until Yedam asked Asahi to be his boyfriend, which led to where they are now. 

He looks at the phone again as he locks it and puts it back, together with the wallet, in a box. Yedam finally got his chance with Asahi. They already got their lives planned ahead. He loves him. He won't let anyone take Asahi away from him.


	4. Choice

2 days after.

As usual, Yedam and Asahi started their day by eating breakfast. Yedam was the first to wake up but Asahi insisted that he should sleep more and decided to cook their breakfast. It was nothing special. It's just bacon and eggs but Yedam said it was the best breakfast ever. Asahi just chuckled and flicked Yedam's forehead. 

They've got a lot of cleaning and packing to do today. They only have three days before their flight and there are still so many things for them to pack. 

Asahi was done packing his things so he decided to help Yedam in his room but he shooed him away to the living room. Asahi saw Yedam struggling to carry boxes. At first, he laughed at him but then he stood up from where he was sitting and took the boxes from him while Yedam went back to his room. 

He carefully put them down but the smallest box at the top fell. Sorts of things were scattered. There were small notebooks, used pens, used earphones, charger cords, a phone, and a wallet. He picked up the wallet on the floor to see if it was Yedam's and to find some photos in it. But what he found shocked him. There was a picture. But it wasn't Yedam. It was him and the guy at the Café. He searched inside the wallet more and found more pictures of him and Jaehyuk. He picks up the phone and opened it. He tried to remember the passcode.  _ 0820\.  _ The phone opened. He scrolled through his photos. His head suddenly pounded as if it's going to crack. He dropped the phone and curled like a ball as he held his head and shouted in pain as he recalled his memories.  _ All of them. _

Yedam was alarmed and started running out of his room. He saw Asahi curled on the floor. He proceeds to hug him only to get pushed back forcefully, his bottom landing on the floor. He looks at the scattered things on the floor. The pictures. The wallet. A picture of Asahi and Jaehyuk flashed on the opened phone.

Yedam looks at Asahi who's trying to calm himself down. He waited until Asahi had fully calmed down before he called out to him. "Asahi" 

Asahi looked at him. Tears were streaming down his face. 

"Asahi" he called out again, much louder this time. He was about to hold Asahi's hands but Asahi avoided his touch. 

"You knew about him. You knew Jaehyuk." He said to him with pained eyes. 

Yedam looks at him pleading as he starts to cry. "Please let me explain," he said as his voice started to crack. 

Asahi stood up and proceeds to pick up his jacket and keys. Yedam stopped him in his tracks and held his wrist. "Where are you going?" He asked. 

Asahi pulled his arm. "Let me go." He plainly said as he walked out the door.

Yedam just stood there, looking at Asahi's back turned against him as the door shut in front of him. He fell down on the floor as his tears started to fall down. For what scared him the most just happened. 

Asahi decided not to go home and stayed at an inn yesterday. He received dozens of messages and calls from Yedam but he didn't open or answer any of them. He knows Yedam must be worrying about him but he wants some time alone to think. Asahi walks out of the inn and lets his feet take him anywhere. He remembered everything. He remembered who Jaehyuk was. Their friendship. Their promises. What they were. He found himself stopping in front of Café by Flowers. Where they were supposed to meet that day. 

The bell atop the door rang as Asahi opened the door and went inside the shop. There he saw Jaehyuk who's just looking at him with a small smile on his face. Asahi walked to a table and sat there, waiting for Jaehyuk to follow. Jaehyuk immediately took off his apron and went to sit in front of Asahi.

Asahi has his head down. He doesn't know how to face him. His name was the first thing Asahi heard from Jaehyuk's mouth. "Hi-kun".  _ It's been a while. _

Jaehyuk was sitting there nervously. He knew that he was the first one who contacted him but now that Asahi’s in front of him he can’t seem to talk to him.  _ Where should I start? _

Before he could say anything, Asahi spoke. “Jaehyuk-ah” Jaehyuk looked at him. “I’m sorry.” He started. “I’m sorry for not meeting you that day.” He continues. Jaehyuk just listens to him. “I came back for us. I was about to go to you. But something happened and I’ve lost my memories.” Asahi said looking at his hands clasp on the table. He can now remember what happened that day. __

_ He barely made his parents agree for him to stay longer in Korea. His father was mad at first but thanks to his mother’s help, he finally got their approval. He immediately hailed a cab as soon as he arrived at the airport. He planned to go to his apartment first to leave his things. He was on his way to the café. He has his headphones on. He was listening to the song he composed for Jaehyuk. It was his gift for their anniversary. He was busy listening to it when he saw a man passed by and cross the road. He followed the man as he thought it was time to cross the road. Next thing he knew he was already laying on the road, unable to move, with blood streaming on his face. He heard people’s call for help as he saw feet coming near him before he lost consciousness. _

Asahi told Jaehyuk everything. Jaehyuk thought Asahi didn’t fulfill his promise to him. He was mad. But when they finally met again all he felt was longing. Jaehyuk thinks it must have been hard for Asahi. He holds Asahi’s hands. “Are you okay now?” he asked. 

Asahi finally looked at him. “Yes, I remember everything now.”

“Hi-kun. I’m sorry if I doubted you. I’m sorry if I didn’t try harder to find you.” He said as he looked straight into Asahi's eyes.

“It was not your fault. It was no one’s fault. We were just victims of fate.” Asahi replied as he gave him a faint smile.

“But everything’s okay now right? We can start again.” Jaehyuk said as he tightens his hold on Asahi’s hand.

Asahi gave him a melancholic look as he slowly pulled away, his hands, from him. “I’m sorry, Jaehyuk-ah.” He said. The other was looking at him confusedly. 

He bit his lip as he tried hard to say his next words. “I have already moved on. I have Yedam now. We already started our life together.” He said. He was looking down again. He doesn’t want to see Jaehyuk’s pained expression. He knows he’s hurting him. But he thinks it was the right thing to do. He’s been thinking since last night. Yes, he loves Jaehyuk so much. But he has Yedam too. And he has learned how to love him. Yedam was there when he had no one. Yedam needs him more than Jaehyuk does.

He continues to avoid Jaehyuk’s gaze. “I’m afraid I’m not the same Asahi anymore. I’m sorry Jaehyuk-ah.” He said, finally looking up at Jaehyuk. His eyes were pleading. Like it’s telling him to take back what he had said. But Asahi just looked at him firmly.

Jaehyuk clenched his fist. He wanted to hold Asahi’s hand but he prevented himself because he didn't want to see Asahi avoiding his touch again. It hurts him. “Asahi, stop lying. Please.” 

“I’m sorry.” He said for the fifth time.  _ I’m sorry Hyukie.  _ “We’ll be leaving for Japan in a few days. And we’re staying there for good.” He gave Jaehyuk a faint smile. “Jaehyuk-ah” he called him. Jaehyuk looks at him with tears in his eyes.  _ I love you, Hi-kun.  _ Asahi felt a lump on his throat as he tried to speak again. “Thank you. Thank you for being my best friend. For loving me. I will always remember you.” He paused. “Goodbye, Jaehyuk-ah.”  _ I love you Hyukie. _

He stood up from his chair and left Jaehyuk. He went out of the café and ran. He stopped for a while as tears he was trying to stop immediately fell. He sobs as he clutches his heart.  _ This was for the best. _

Asahi went home when he had finally calmed down. He opens the door and sees Yedam who’s waiting for him on their sofa. His eyes were puffy, tissues were scattered everywhere. He just caught Yedam’s attention when the door made a sound after he closed it. Yedam immediately ran to him and hugged him tightly.

“Asahi, I’m really sorry. I love you Asahi. Please don’t leave me.” His hold on Asahi’s shirt tightens as he sobs.

Asahi slowly pulled away from him. He puts his hands on Yedam’s cheeks, his thumb wiped his tears. “I’m already here. You can stop crying now,” he said as he continued wiping his tears and kissed his forehead. Yedam hugged him again tightly. “I love you so much Sahi- kun.”

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry TT


	5. Letting Go: The End

Today’s a bright and sunny day. Asahi feels that this could be a great day for him and Yedam. Their flight to Japan was today. Asahi has already prepared his things. Passport, luggage, everything.  _ Except for his heart _ . He smiled a little as he put a picture back on his wallet, behind his picture with Yedam. Speaking of Yedam, he’s been in the shower for hours.  _ What’s taking him so long? _

He proceeds to look for his boyfriend. He walks towards the bathroom and knocks “Yedammie?” he called but no one answered. He opens the door. Yedam was not there. He continued to find him until he saw Yedam’s room door slightly open. He was supposed to go inside when Yedam suddenly went out. Yedam was surprised to see Asahi in front of him. “What were you doing?” Asahi asked.

Yedam just shook his head. “Nothing. I was just checking if I didn’t leave anything behind.” He said and gave him a cheeky smile. Asahi looked at him suspiciously and Yedam just laughed at him. “It’s really nothing. C’mon, we have a flight to catch.” He said and excitedly pulled Asahi out of their apartment. 

They are now riding a taxi. Asahi looks at the window. He’s finally leaving everything behind. His past. All his memories of Korea,  _ and him.  _ He felt like he’s restarting his life again. He doesn’t know if he really had regrets but he knows he’ll eventually be happy. He was lost in his thoughts when suddenly the car stopped. He looks at Yedam. “Why did we stop? Did you forget something?” He asked. Yedam didn’t reply. He just has his head down. Asahi looked behind Yedam.  _ Café by the flowers. _

He looked at Yedam with wide eyes. “Yedamie” he called him.

Yedam looked his way and smiled. He opened his backpack and handed him his old phone and wallet. “Go back to him.”

“Yedam-ah” he called him again as he held Yedam’s hands.

Yedam turned to look at him. “I know you still love him Sahi-kun.” Ever since Asahi came back to their apartment, Yedam knew something had changed. He can often notice Asahi spacing out like he’s always in deep thought. He knows that every night, even though they sleep together, Asahi always wakes up in the middle of the night. He was warm to him but not as warm as before. It’s like physically he was there  _ but he can’t feel him anymore. _

“I don’t want to be selfish anymore Sahi-kun,” he said as he holds Asahi’s hand tightly for one last time. “So I’m letting you go,” he said. Tears fell from his eyes one by 

Asahi was also on the verge of crying as he called out to him again. “Yedam-ah, I’m sorry”

Yedam wiped Asahi’s tears. “I should be the one saying sorry Sahi-kun. I’m sorry for keeping you away from him. And thank you. Thank you Sahi-kun, for letting me love and be loved by you. But I think our story ends here. I want you to be happy, so I can be happy too.” he said.

Asahi pulled him close and kissed his forehead. Yedam squeezes his eyes shut as he feels Asahi’s touch. “I love you so much, Asahi.” He said for the last time. Asahi just hugged him tightly.

Yedam was the first to pull away. “Go now. I shouldn’t miss my flight”. He said as he tried to pull through a smile.

Asahi opened the car door and took one final look at Yedam. “Thank you Yedam.” He said as he quickly ran and crossed the street, making his way to the café. Yedam just looks at Asahi’s back as he finally accepts to let go. 

Asahi swiftly opened the café door. The bell has left quite a loud ring but Asahi didn’t notice that as he stepped inside the café. Suddenly all were invisible to him. All he could see was the man in front of him who was smiling at him widely, quite teary-eyed. 

“Hi-kun” 

“Hyukie, I’m back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it TT. Hope you guys like it. I'm sorry for those who shed tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this was inspired by that Twitter edit I saw about Yedam, Asahi, and Jaehyuk. Hope you guys would like it


End file.
